James in Him
by Wyltk
Summary: Harry Potter is caught sneaking out of Hogwarts late at night. Why does he have a packed bag? And why doesn't he care that he's caught?


AN: This is just a short ficcy. Originally it started out Christmasy but a friend and I decided it was too strange, and this works better, so it turned into this. Hope you enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. No suing.

James in Him

By Wyltk

The dim candlelight in the hallway was much lower then he had ever seen it. Like it was echoing his feelings and was determined to match them on how low it could burn. He wondered if he could still burn when his own light was so low. 

The candle was echoing its small light onto his face as he hid half in the shadows, half out looking carefully around the hall for anyone who might stop him when he was so close to being gone. He flitted through the candle light and to the doors. Slowly he placed down his pack, careful not to let it clink on the stone floor.

It could be no later the four in the morning and he had been out longer then this before. During his third year he had stayed in the library for the entire night. But he knew if he was caught sneaking out of the castle with a traveling pack he would be in some big trouble. He put both hands on the doors going out from the Entrance Hall pushing against it. 

"Potter." 

A deep voice spoke from the shadows and Harry jumped looking around quickly before pushing his whole weight into the door ignoring the chance of making noise. He grabbed his bag and was about to make a run for it when the door shut and a swishing noise announced Severus Snape's presence behind him.

"Potter what are you doing out of your trundle bed, safe and sound with your fellow Gryffindors?" Snape sneered. His voice dripping sarcastic poison with which he could poison the entire student body. However, Harry had to long been on the receiving end of this poison, a little at a time, and had grown immune. He said nothing to contradict Snape and just stared at him with chillingly bright green eyes. 

"Follow me, Potter. If I can't expel you I most certainly will make you wish you had never heard of Hogwarts." Snape said as he turned and started to walk, pausing before he had gone a few steps and turning back to face Harry who had remained unmoving.

"I won't be following you to your office this time around Professor. And you wouldn't be able to punish me if I did. I just took my N.E.W.T.'s they have been enchanted to be given to Dumbledore in three hours. I took them in front of the House Elfs and have told them they must be completely honest on anything involving me. If I pass, Dumbledore will send Hedwig to find me. If I don't it really doesn't matter."

Harry's eyes flashed determination and Snape stared at him in utter shock. No one had ever dared to defy him so openly before and it shocked him to his core. His face turned dark with anger, more anger then Harry had seen before. His normal mask had been transformed into something akin to the look he reserved for Sirius.

"And why is that Potter?" Snape asked his voice dangerously low.

"I won't insult your intelligence by assuming you do not know where I will be going in mere moments. And I'm sure you heard about my fight with the Gryffindor house. After all everyone sided with Ron and Hermione on the matter. 

"And why would you bother with me Snape. For years you have treated me like a worthless brat. And perhaps I am. After all, even Hermione called me a called me an orphan whom no one would ever love. The girl I told I loved said that to me.

"And Ron? He was my brother. The only brother I had ever had. And you know he told me that the world would have been a better place if I would have died with my parents. 

"All I ever wanted was a family, Snape. A family, the Dursley's they were never a family. No, I was their House Elf, and if I learned to punish myself, all the better. I have no reason to be here anymore Snape. My family's gone, Sirius is dead, my friends hate me because I accidentally cursed Colin Creevey, and my education is done. I'm going after Voldemort, Snape. And you won't be stopping me."

"I'm going with you." Snape said his eyes staring into Harry's.

"No." Harry said standing straight in front of Snape his arms crossed.

"You silly boy, I know where Voldemort is I'll lead you to him and watch your back. You won't stop me, Potter." Snape warned when Harry didn't move.

"Fine."

Snape nodded and walked out beside Harry heading towards Hogwarts gates. "Potter, they were under a potion."

"I know they were, Snape. I saw it in a dream. But it still hurts. It will always hurt."

"I know, Potter, I know."

Snape glanced at Harry and for once found James in him. He was proudly marching forward with everyone against him and yet his back was straight his eyes watchful and weary but that wasn't it. James and Lily Potter had been endeared to the Wizarding population before they had been killed. It was their unwavering faith in the fact people could be better, could change. He was a living testimony to that.

Wyltk AKA Ms. Padfoot!


End file.
